Third Time's the Charm
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Karai gazed down at the ring held out to her. She knitted her brows and searched her mind for the right thing to say. "What is that?" "It's a ring." "I know that, stupid. But what's it for?" "Karai, I want you to marry me."


Karai gazed down at the ring held out to her. She knitted her brows and searched her mind for the right thing to say.

"What is that?"

"It's a ring."

"I know that, stupid. But what's it for?"

"Karai, I want you to marry me."

The female ninja felt her body tense. She wasn't stupid, she had figured that was what the ring was for...but she hoped it wasn't. She gazed down at the simple black and red ring. He really had put thought into it. And in the center of the right sat a blue heart shaped crystal surrounded by gold.

"Leo..."

Leonardo raised a hand, his other arm slung behind her on the back of the bench they were sitting on. They had found a great, isolated place in Central Park late that night. They were hidden by the shadows of the tree and no one really dared to venture into the park past the closing hours. They had the place all to themselves.

"Karai, I know this isn't your thing...but I would like you to be my wife. I want to be your husband, not just your boyfriend. We've been together for the past four years and have a kid together. I don't want you to think I don't want this. Because I do."

Karai glanced from the ring and up to meet Leonardo's eyes. In the moonlight, his blue eyes seemed grey. They were wide with anticipation and she wanted to desperately tear her gaze away, but for some odd reason she couldn't.

"Leo...I'm not fit to be anybody's wife. We're already pushing it by having Miwa. I'm not fit to be a mom...I don't think I can be fit to be a wife. I just...I'm sorry, Leo. I can't."

Karai got up and left. She disappeared into the shadows of the trees and leapt from the branches until she was out of the park's boundaries and onto the streets of New York City. She knew Leonardo hadn't followed her. She pictured his figure looking after her sadly, holding the ring still outstretched.

It wasn't like she WANTED to hurt him like that...she just didn't think she could be the wife he deserved. They had already had a kid together a year ago, and even that was a stretch. How could she be a good wife if she can't be the mother her child deserved?

Proposal attempt number two came a few months after the first. Karai had finished tidying up the apartment and went to check up on her daughter. She went to the baby's sleeping form and found the ring on a necklace around the little girl's neck. A note stuck out that read: "I won't be a baby if you say no...but a yes would be cool, too." She had removed the necklace and placed it on the nightstand. Once she knew her daughter was alright, she left the room behind.

Proposal number three occurred a few weeks later. Karai had sat down for breakfast, pouring herself some cereal when the box came tumbling out. The box clicked open to reveal the ring with a note that read: 'Please?'

She walked away from the bowl without looking back and headed to work, not bothering to eat. It stayed in her mind as she worked at the dojo she owned. Normally the hours flew by, but not that day. It seemed to lag and her students, who usually she was fond of, ended up annoying her.

Why was she this upset? It was just a ring. Just a proposal. Honestly, how would it be any different than how it was already? They shared the same bed, took care of their daughter together, switched off cooking...they spent every waking hour together...how would it be different if they were married? They'd just have stupid rings to show they were together...that wasn't much of a difference...

A month later, Karai stepped into the kitchen where Leonardo was busy with cooking the dumplings he knew Karai adored. The food smelt heavenly and Karai couldn't help but smile at how, despite the hurt he felt from her rejections, he still tried to make her happy.

A kunai landed beside his head and dug into the cabinet. Leonardo jerked back and stared at the chain with a ring on it that hung from the weapon. It was big with blue and black and a red heart shaped crystal in the center. Karai watched him stare at it in shock for so long, the water he was boiling began to bubble over. She walked up behind him and turned it off.

"What is that?"

"It's a ring."

"But what is it for?"

"I want you to marry me, stupid."

Leonardo's eyes widened and he turned around to face her. A smile grew on her lips. He opened his mouth and closed it and repeated the motion, looking from the ring and back to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, if you don't want to then it's your loss."

She turned to leave the kitchen. Leonardo rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No, wait! Yes! I'll marry you! Don't go!"

Karai turned and closed the gap between them, pulling him by the 'Kiss the Cook' apron and connecting their lips. She pulled away, tapped him on the cheek and turned to leave. She walked through the door and down the hall and to her and Leo's room. From the kitchen, she could hear a loud 'WOOHOO!' She felt herself smile.

The female ninja walked into their room, opened some drawers and searched until she could find the small ring meant for her. She plopped down on their bed on her back, slipped the ring on and held it up, admiring how it looked on her finger. It really did suit her, oddly. She smiled. A girl could get used to that.


End file.
